What I Can Never Let You See
by Sir Lilith
Summary: Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Son of a powerful demon. He's rude, distasteful, and vulgar. But somewhere under that facade, there is a lonely young boy, who just wants someone to care for him. But that one particular fellow, who seems to be the only one who can make Marshall feel whole, wants nothing to do with him.
1. Chapter 1- In The Cave Sits A Boy

What I Could Never Let You See

A cloud passed by lazily, casting a slow shadow over the entrance of the dark cave. Marshall watched it creep across the grass outside as he floated in the air over a patch of especially dank mud. He sighed and pulled the bass that had been hanging from his back by a thick leather strap, to his front. Brushing his fingers over some strings, getting a light response from the cords in return. Sighing lightly, he brought his hand back again, strumming a bit harder. The cords echoed throughout the cave and a few curious insects buzzed around the entrance of the cave to get a listen. Marshall kept strumming a wordless tune. The noise was metallic, almost not music. Eerily echoing around him, the ricocheting noise making the song that much more disturbing.

He let his eyes close, trying to let the music overtake him. A low hum bubbled from Marshall's chest, and the chords lightened a bit. His deep voice wrapped around the music, creating a mix of horribly frightening yet beautifully transfixing noise. Then he started singing.

_Why do birds _

_Suddenly appear_

_Every time_

_You are near?_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

_Why do stars _

_Fall down from the sky_

_Every time_

_You walk by?_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

He took a breath and the song got lighter, and speed up just barley.

_From the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

He drew another breath, as to continue, but instead stopped. The last cords echoed pathetically around the cave.

He opened one of his eyes, and watched as the buzzing insects snapped out of their hypnotized state and fly away. He smirked as he saw a little bunny had been hopping towards his cave, he drew closer to the opening, and barred his jagged teeth at the innocent animal hissing menacingly. The creature squealed and turned off into a different direction, hopping as fast as his little bunny legs would take him.

Marshall chucked at the fleeing bunny. He watched it run until it ran right into a giant paw –that had only just appear- the creature jumped nearly ten feet crying out. Marshall laughed harder at this, and watched amused as the cat shrunk down to size and a young girl jumped to the bunnies rescue.

"Oh little guy, we're so sorry. Didn't see you there!" she picked up the bunny, only to have it squirm out of her grasp, and bonk her on the head as is jumped away.

Marshall laughed again as Fionna rubbed the spot it pounced from.

She glared and shouted, "HEY NOT FUNNY"

Marshall gave her a look and yelled back that it totally was.

Fi huffed, but decidedly trudged inside, with Cake in tow.

"Hey princess, I knew you couldn't stay away from this" he mocked, gesturing to him self.

"Oh, ha ha." She enticed frustrated.

Marshall snickered.

After a moment Fionna remembered why she'd come here.

"Oh yeah, hey Marshall Lee?"

He floated closer, his face inches from hers, "nn yes?"

She blushed, pushing his face away.

"Dude, stop. Anyways PG's throwing this cool, uh, ron-day-view at the candy kingdom this evening to commemorate some science-y thing. And since I know nothing about that junk, and would probably accidentally fall asleep –which I really reaaally don't want to do- so I was wondering if you'd come and make it all not boring. And, uh, stuff."

Marshall smirked. He floated up towards to roof of the cave, and strummed a few fast notes.

"Yeah sure, but do you really think _his majesty _would want me there?"

"Well he didn't say I _couldn't_ invite you"

"Fionna!" cake gasped.

"Ahohohoo, little miss hero going against her favourite prince's wishes?" He swooped in closer, baring his fangs.

Cake pulled on Fionnas shirt before she could answer the Vampire, "Fi, now I _know_ you _know_ Gumball don't like this guy."

Fionna shot Cake a look. Then turned her attention back to the smirking vampire.

"Firstly, Gumball is NOT my favourite Prince. Ah- I don't have a favourite prince!" She stuttered, flustered.

"Oh right how could I forget? That wad isn't your favourite _anymore. _At least not when the hothead Flame Prince came along." He snickered, "Or maybe you are more into kings now?"

Fionna didn't say another word, she turned on her heels and started walking off.

"Oh lighten up Fi, I'm only messing with you. Besides I know you have a thing for flame ball."

"Flame _Prince_" she corrected.

Marshall shrugged, following her up to the opening of his cave. She looked back at him, "I knew that as soon as you caught wind of PG's party thing you'd end up crashing it. So I invited you."

"But now I can't crash it."

"Exactly"

Marshall huffed. He watched as Fionna crawled up onto Cake's back as the cat grew, then took giant steps away. Gone within moments.

Marshall sighed, Bubba doesn't want him there.

He strummed a few notes, listening as they bounced around at the entrance of his cave.

Suddenly, Marshall found himself smirking, and he speedily flew into his house. He put on his especially big sunhat, and long gloves. A torn tank top clung loosely to his chest. Red boots and untorn jeans on -hat tied into place- with his axe instrument dangling on its strap, he ventured into the light of day.


	2. Chapter 2- In The Pink Forests He Waits

**Hello fellow Marball fans. As you may see i hadn't added any comments or disclaimers to the other chapter, and i apologise for that. I do not own Adventure Time, and if i did it probably wouln't be the most family friendly show. As i heavily ship both gender versions of this paring. And i dont think everyone would like to see lesbians, or gays on a kids show (as sily as i think that as)**

**This fic is rated M for later chapters, and i am sorry if it the story seems a bit very slow -i dislike stories that move way too fast for realitiy- **

**bare with me please. Alright thats all for now, love you guys and please R&R! (i accept constructive critisism with open arms, let me know what needs improvment)**

* * *

The sun beamed down, irritating Marshall's blue skin slightly underneath his gloved arms. Maybe it was not a great idea to head out in the broad of day, especially since the party Gumball was throwing wouldn't be till later in the evening. But Marshall had already flown so far from his cave, and he had to do this before the sun started to disappear behind the rolling hills of Aaa. So he flew onwards, towards the pink forest of cotton candy trees. He knew that the little prince would be too busy with decorations and preparations to be bothered with noticing anything that were to happen outside of his secured party area.

Marshall arrived just outside of the sweet forest, lowering himself beneath the trees, this way he had shade and coverage from on looking eyes. A bit worn from flying, Marshall let his feet touch ground. He could feel the soft earth sink ever so slightly as he let his weight shift, the grass bending under the heels of his boots. Most people wouldn't even notice such small things. But Marshall so rarely let his feet touch any solid material -choosing his floating as a primary source of transportation- that he easily took notice to such minor sensations.

He walked into the forest at a slow pace, admiring the way the little creatures shied away from him. No one wanted to be close to such a threating thing, not even the curious little gumdrop birds that normally investigated anything. He was menacing, and he knew it. Marshall had given up trying to be likable long ago, the frightened creatures was nothing new. He slid his slender hands into his jean pockets, shrugging off the memories of his attempts to be liked. He started walking faster.

After twenty minutes of walking Marshalls legs were getting sore, so he slowly let his feet drag into air, hovering just above the shortest blade of grass. The kingdoms walls were just about in view by now, the vampire king tilted his head lazily at the sight. He slowed to a sluggish pace, taking a turn in the forest, and heading towards a spot he often visited. A few minutes passed before he arrived at the little pool of shimmering sugar water. Purple and green vines snaked around the old cotton candy trees surrounding the water. Both full bloomed flowers and starting buds covered the ground and vines. Flowers of light blues gently speckled with orange dots. A humming bird sucked the sweet goo from one of the flowers by the water, its wings flapping at a blurred speed. Marshall sighed sweetly and floated up into one of the surrounding trees, perching himself on his favourite branch. He plucked a pink fluffy leaf that dangled above his head, just barely piercing the skin of it with his pointed teeth. He drained the colour slowly, enjoying the taste of it. This shade was particularly sweet. He loved this spot in the forest. The animals barely took notice of him on his branch. Shade covered all but the little pool of water, the light reflecting shimmering soft light onto the speckled flowers that surrounded. Marshalls' theory that the purple flowers turned orange when put in light still stood, though he never really tested his idea. He wasn't one for testing things. He'd rather them be a mystery, because so little things were unknown the old teen. He'd been around for ages. He'd watched as thing evolved, changing to fit its environment.

He'd once taken a rose and placed it in the icy lands that Simon oversaw. The first few times the flowers froze and died. But then he started bringing more of the roses, and planting seeds around them. Doing different things to get them grow. He eventually gave up, the experiment getting boring and proving fruitless. He didn't often go into the frozen land, for fear of seeing the crazy old Ice Queen, who had once loved Marshall like her son so long ago. A couple hundred years passed, before he found himself wandering back into the ice land. He was never really sure why he had gone back –as just seeing Simon made him sad- but as he floated through the land he noticed something. Blue flowers were splattered throughout the snow and ice. He looked closer only to see that they were crystalized roses. The plants had evolved, never giving up trying to survive in the harsh temperatures. Over time they formed clear shells outside of the petals, holding in warmth and the way the light was bent made the flowers look blue. But when Marshall has cracked and peeled off the outside covering he discovered that the petals were a deep shade of red. His attempt to create a new type of rose had worked. Only it had taken two hundred years.

Marshall smiled up at the pink leaves above his head, remembering that day fondly. The biting cold and the thorns that nearly pierced his skin as he plucked a few roses from the snow covered ground. He had picked a few to have in his home. But he had still been involved with that psychotic chick Ashley back then. One of the first of his possessions she had so easily disposed of for profit, or used in experimental potions.

Marshalls' face twisted in disgust suddenly. What had he ever seen in her? Oh right, she could live for a long time, so Marshall wouldn't be left alone so quickly due to the curse of mortal ageing. Plus she had a pretty fine body. But eventually her craziness became too much.

Marshall bit down hard on his lip, recalling what Fionna helped him remember.

That crazy bitch Ash tried to use Fi and Cake to get Marshall to forget all about that day -when she traded his most prized possession for a dumb magic item- and he dumped her crazy ass.

Marshall shook his head, snapping out of his reminiscing. The sun was farther along in the sky, it was probably sometime in the afternoon now. He grabbed another leaf, hastily sucking the colour from it.

He drained a few more leafs, tossing their fluffy white remains into the air, where a light breeze took them a few feet away. Marshall brought his axe around from his back, leaning on the trunk of the tree, a foot dangling off the side of his branch. He started strumming random notes, the air filling with a sweet melody.

Marshall liked this spot in the forest, especially when the candy prince was putting together a celebration, banana guards didn't roam the forest when Bubba was setting up his parties. The candy prince made them help with the decorations and watch so no one would come and destroy his party area. So this spot –so far away from the gates- was completely ignored. That's why he came during the day, while the prince was too busy to bother keeping the vampire away.

Marshall didn't like admitting it, but he enjoyed the candy kingdom. The air was always sweet, and the creatures were frightened of him, so he was left undisturbed. Plus just about everything was some shade of pink or red, a never ending banquet for the colour drinking king.

* * *

He played on his axe for quite a while, not singing, just playing. Every now and then he'd hum along. But mostly he just enjoyed the music that bellowed from his bass-guitar.

Hours passed by, as he played song after song. Every now and then he would stop to drink some leaves, or shoo away some candy animals that were getting too close. His hands started to cramp, signaling a good point to stop. The sun had started to set by now too, which meant Gumballs party had already begun a while ago. Marshall was torn, go pester the prudish candy man or stay until the moons beams started reflecting off the water. But considering how long that would take, and how long Gumballs parties typically lasted, he decided to move from his spot. He removed his hat and gloves, placing them neatly on the branch he had just been perched on. The sun was low enough to not bother him now, and it was unnecessary to wear the items in the night. If he showed up with them in hand then the promiscuous prince would have figured out that the vampire had been around for a while. And that might hurt Marshalls rep if the prince figured out that the vampire had been hanging around since the sun was prominent.

Leaving the sunhat and gloves behind, he quickly flew to the edge of the wall surrounding the candy city. Even though Fi had invited him to go with her, he was more used to sneaking in. Plus he would most likely be denied access if he didn't walk in with the adventurous herself. No doubt she headed right to the candy kingdom the moment she discovered Marshall wasn't home. Probably figured that he was headed there already or, more likely, realized he just didn't want to go.

Nonetheless Marshall was already halfway up the wall, warm wind throwing his hair in whichever direction behind him. Not like he cared, he didn't have a reflection and never brushed his silky locks anyway. When he got to the top of the wall, he lowered himself flat to the edge, creeping along the top of the wall until he spotted a warmly lit spot in the town square. The glowing lights making the party ever so obvious to the undead intruder. Smirking to himself as he shifted into his small bat form, he flew off unnoticed in the dark cover of twilight towards the soirée.

Marshall landed on one of the lowly lit lanterns, looking into the small crowd of science nerds, seated at random tables in front of a brightly lit stage. Gumball was off to the side, greeting his guests. Marshall noticed Fionna at the prince's side, talking gleefully to Cake. She wore her typical clothes, but instead of her bunny hat her hair was pulled into a long sloppily assembled pony tail. Marshall had forgotten how long her hair was. Even when up, it hung down past her butt. Gumball was wearing some "manly" pink assortment of clothes, but with the addition of a blue dress coat. If Marshall wasn't mistaken, he also wore some light blue ribbon around his waist. To match his powder blue formal coat most likely. The undead teen's eyes lingered on the smiling prince, watching as he shook hands with still arriving guests.

Marshall guessed the party hadn't been going for too long, at this rate when he made his appearance he wouldn't be 'fashionably late'. The vampire huffed, his little bat chest heaving once. He shifted back into his usual look, but masking his presence by making himself invisible at the same time. He drifted unnoticed in the direction of the adventurous and the prude candy prince. He floated upside down, staring directly into the face of the prince, who hadn't taken notice. Marshall flew around behind the prince, and then drifted to the side of Fi. He whispered in her ear, quiet so no one would notice.

"Hey Fi, don't bug. It's me."

"Marshall?" she whispered to the air beside her. She punched the air, successfully hitting the blue teen.

He grunted. But no one other than Fionna noticed who was pleasantly snickering. "Sup dude?"

"Shhh" he hissed silently, "I'm gonna make the Prince jump, play along."

Fionna nodded. He warmed her so she wouldn't go all hero on his ass. Though she had punched him in his gut a moment ago, as unpleasant as that was.

He turned so he was directly behind the prince, and then breathed on the princes' neck. Gumball shuddered, snapping around to see nothing. The pink teen frowned, before turning back around. Marshall was already there though, and the prince had turned to look straight at the now visible vampire, who was barring his jagged fangs at him. Gumball jumped and let out a girlish shriek, as did Cake who had also noticed the terrifying sight. Fionna doubled over laughing, as did Marshall.

"You should've seen your face man!" Marshall laughed.

Gumball quickly recomposed himself. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I invited him." Fionna chimed in.

Bubba shot her a look. "Now just _why _would you do such a thing? He's just going to muck up everything."

"He would've come anyway." She shrugged.

Marshall grinned, "She's got a point there man"

Gumball looked from one trouble maker to the other. Just barley taking notice of the still huffing fluffed out cat. The prince sighed, and ran a hand across his hair.

"Fine. But if you _must_ stay you can't make any trouble. People are here to celebrate my new successful science experiment. Not to be pestered by such a distasteful creature." Gumball hissed at the vampire.

"Now _why_ would I agree to that? That's _no fun_." The vampire teen whined.

With a silencing look from the royal candy prince, the king stopped his whine. His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Alright, fine" the floating teen threw up his hands in surrender, "I won't pester your nerdy friends, _**Bubba**_."

Gumball didn't respond to the obvious attempt at provocation -instead he simply nodded his head at Marshall- then went back to conversing with his guests, leaving the cocky vampire behind him. Fionna started talking to Marshall, something about being glad he came, but Marshall was too busy watching the pink teen walk away to notice. He nodded and said a few 'uh huhs' as he watched the gummy princes butt. He smirked bigger before snapping out of it. He turned to Fionna and Cake, smiling. Fionna invited Marshall to sit down and watch the show. He obliged while Cake protested. He sat at one of the seats, his butt hovering just above the wooden chair, and waited with Fi and Cake until everyone arrived. As Marshall threw up his legs to rest on –or rather, just above- the clothed table, a band of candy people were setting up on stage, preparing to play background music for the party. That's when Marshall suddenly got an idea.


End file.
